onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Quiet Minds/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Emma Swan enters Granny's Diner. Granny opens the door. ---- Granny: If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon. Hook: Is there any sign of our quarry? Emma: I went all over that farm house and the land around it. Nothing. David Nolan: Well, now that the sun’s up, we should hit every place Gold might go. His house, shop, his cabin. Emma: 'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold, he… Mary Margaret: Disappeared into nothingness, I know. Hook: I might have an inkling. When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back. David: What? How? Hook: He didn’t know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key. Emma: Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong. Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is… We don’t know what he is. We don’t even know, if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one’s seen him since this new curse. David: He’s out there somewhere. Regina Mills: With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, then who brought Gold back. The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch’s basement for one. I wanna know what the hell she was cooking up with him. Mary Margaret: Well, the best way to find that out, would be to ask Gold, right? David: He tells who the witch is, maybe how to track her down. Regina: I’m gonna head back to that farmhouse. It’s possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient. Emma: Try about it. Just be careful. Regina: Well, she’s the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I’m not pulling any punches. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Holding the Dark One’s Dagger in one hand Zelena stands in the woods. ---- Zelena: I summon the Dark One. (Nothing happens. Frowning, Zelena tries again.) Rumplestiltskin! (sighs) It’s not working. The Dark One’s broken free and he knows far too much. (A flying monkey approaches Zelena) Find him, beautiful one. Find him, now. (Shrieking, the monkey takes wing.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold can be seen running through the woods. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. ---- Belle: So,… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible? Emma: We were hoping you might be able to tell us that. You know him and the shop better than anyone. If he’s in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is. Belle: Yeah, I’ll… I’ll start looking right away. David: Keep your eyes out for him, too. If he comes into town,… Belle: He’ll come to me. Yeah, I know. Hook: I will stay here with you. I’m surprisingly good at research. Belle: (faces Hook) You will stay with me? Emma: He’ll protect you, if the witch comes. Belle: You do know he’d tried to kill me? Hook: Well, there were extenuating circumstances. Belle: Twice. Hook: Sorry. Emma: You really know how to charm a girl, don’t you? Hook: This will be my way of making it up to you. Belle: Fine. Emma: All right, we should really get out into the woods. David: Hey, maybe you should stay home. Mary Margaret: Me? I’m the best tracker here. David: I know, but we’ll manage. Remember, what Zelena said you need your rest. Emma (approaches Belle) Belle, thank you for your help. Don’t worry, we’re gonna find him. Belle: Okay. Thank you. ---- Category:Season Three Transcripts